The method of scallop fishing called dragging utilizes a chain bag or drag formed, on the bottom and sides, at least by a series of metal circular or elliptical elements or rings loosely attached to each other by links providing a net-like configuration. During use, the rings or links may be damaged or lost requiring repair or replacement. Originally, and in some locations, even today, the rings were replaced by engaging the open link to the replacement ring and to an adjacent ring and then pounding the link, using one rock as an anvil and another as a hammer, into the closed position.
In order to avoid the inefficiencies of the use of rocks, a tool was devised which utilizes a pair of long handles, each of which moved a pair of jaws toward each other. Although the use of the tool is more efficient and effective than using rocks, many hours are still required to repair a badly damaged drag. Not only is time lost in repairing the drag, but obviously a damaged drag is not fishing and since the fishing boats can only be out fishing for a fixed amount of time, each fishing hour is precious and lost fishing hours are reflected in lost profits.
In order to reduce the number of times that it is necessary to repair the drag, the inventor passes each of a series of selected links through a central aperture in a rubber disk. The array of disks protects the links and rings considerably reducing the damage which would normally occur to unprotected drags and thereby considerably reducing the down time of a working drag.